Human nature of another kind
by infinityandbeyond2890
Summary: It's human nature with a twist. Rose and 9 are on the scene. Can they keep themselves from falling in love when an old friend appears, while they are hiding from a new enemy? This is set in season 2, except the sass master that is 9 never regenerated into our beloved 10.
1. Chapter 1

Baines pulled Rose onto all fours and pushed himself against her. "Now scrub maid," he commanded in a tone that made her flesh crawl. She was forced to oblige if she wanted to keep her job. This was the third time this week she had been fondled by Baines, and her body shook with rage. "BAINES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" came John Smiths angry shout. His eyes were dark with anger.

"Do I really see you with your hands on Miss Tyler?! What the hell gives you that right, to attack a member of the staff?"

"But sir, she provoked-"

"How so boy? From what I saw she was doing her job. To the headmasters office now. If I find you didn't go, I'll make you wish you had," came his dark reply. Rose knew better than to talk to him when he was like this as the Doctor, nut as a human he was unpredictable. She simply murmured a "thank-you" and continued her scrubbing. His features softened as he looked at her.

"Rose, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No sir, he didn't. He never does."

"You mean to tell me this was not the first occasion?"

"No sir. But it's not really important, I'm only a maid after all," came her reply. John crouched down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. The look he was giving her surprised Jenny, but not nearly as much as what he said next.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you don't matter Rose. You are brilliant, and anyone who can't see that is a bloody fool. I've met a lot of people in my time, and I have yet to meet an insignificant person." with that he stood up and left the girls to their work. The headmaster had instructed them to have the place in top condition for the arrival of a new teacher later that evening.

The girls were scheduled to work the dinner in the teachers dining hall. They had cleaned all day by the time dinner finally rolled around. Rose walked up the stairs towards the Doctors' room to call him down as he had requested. She knocked on the door and waited for permission.

"Come-in"

"Sir, you asked me to fetch you when dinner was ready. The headmaster has required all teachers and staff to attend the dinner, so I'm afraid there is no gettin' out of this one"

"I know," he sighed. "I'll walk you down to the hall. Are you working tonight?"

"Yes sir... I wanted to thank you properly sir."

"For what rose?"

"Earlier today, with Baines. I guess I was just used to know one caring what he did to me. I was a tad bit ungrateful. So thank you." by the end she was blushing, and John thought that she had never looked more beautiful in her life. He was a fool if he tried to deny her beauty. But he was too smart to act on his feelings.

"Quite right. Shall we?" he held out his arm for her as they continued their journey to the hall.

"Of course sir. Who am I to deny you anything?" Rose asked with a tongue in teeth smile that melted his heart. He looked at her for a moment with a blush creeping onto his face that was so un-doctor like that it snapped her back to the reality that this was not her doctor. This was her and him on another adventure, only he had left her to deal with it alone. The man before her may look like her Doctor, but he was John Smith now. Human, and not at all the man she had grown to love so fully. But every moment that she spent with him made it harder to see the differences. They were just so similar it killed her. As the two companions came to the doorway of the dining hall, Rose released his arm and moved toward the kitchen.

"Goodnight Miss Rose," John called to her.

"Goodnight Mr. Smith,"

"Call me John,"

"Alright. Goodnight John," and with that they parted ways, him to his seat at dinner, and her to work the kitchens as the waiting staff for the evening. _Always the kitchen_, she thought as she entered the bustling room.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the thing that Rose had been expecting, one of them was not to see Captain Jack Harkness alive and well standing in front of the staff being introduced as the newest arms teacher. In true Harkness fashion, he shook the hand of and winked at every staff member. When he saw her his breath caught. John did not like the way this man was looking at his Rose. His rose, when did that happen? When had he started thinking of her as his? Those kinds of thoughts needed to end. He was drawn out of his internal debate by Jack speaking.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes blondie. You look good. The bonnet suites you."

"You don't look half bad yourself Captain. It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"I'm good Rosie. I'm a lot better now that I found you again." with that and a laugh, he scooped Rose into a hug she willingly returned. He spun her around with tears in his eyes. When they released, Rose wiped her eyes realizing she was crying.

"I forgot how much I missed you Jack. We have so much catching up to do. There are some things we really need to talk about."

"What about the Doctor?"

"He would be one of those things." they were interrupted by the head master clearing his throat.

"If the two of you are finished, Miss Tyler is needed in the kitchens and I must introduce you to the rest of the staff captain Harkness." Rose walked into the kitchen with a smile, oblivious to the fact that John Smith was staring at her intensely.

Later that night, after the teachers had all retired to their chambers, Rose brought Mr. Smith his nightly tea. She had barely knocked when he opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter. She set the tray down on his desk and began to make his tea. He could barely contain his jealousy at seeing her hug that man. He was a flirt, anyone could see that. He would only break her heart like the pretty boy that he was.

"So do you know the captain?" he couldn't help but ask. The moment he did he regretted it. It was childish to be jealous, if it was that. And he knew he had no right to question her. She froze at his question and slowly answered, pain evident in her voice.

"Yes I do. Well I did, a long time ago,"

"Where you to involved? Did he attempt to win your favor?"

"No. well he did try, but he never got very far,"

"I see. Another man then? So what was this 'Captain' to you?"

"He was my best friend. Like a brother to me. I can't get back to my family. And the man I loved is lost,"

"I'm very sorry to hear that,"

"I'll get him back soon. It's just a matter of waiting for the right time. I know it. I thought Jack was dead for the longest time. He's all I have left now. If he's alive, then I have faith that I'll see the man I love again. I promised him forever. They fought together a long time ago. Best mates they were. He claimed to be so smart, always thinking he knew everything and was so impressive. He really was, too. He loved the stars. Thought they were magic. Would have killed to meet Dickens. Seeing Jack again makes the loss of my family hurt less, knowing that at least a part of it still lives."

Tears were streaming down her face as she finished making his tea. She plastered on a fake smile and handed him his cup. He was speechless. What did you say to that? His jealousy was instantly resolved. Without thinking, he moved forward and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. Her breath caught in her throat and she unconsciously leaned into his touch. He wanted to take away her pain. But he couldn't. He realized he was leaning in to kiss her and abruptly pulled back. Clearing his throat he wished her goodnight, to which she only nodded, unable to trust her own voice. She raced from his room and ran down the hall, not stopping 'till she reached the servants' quarters down stairs. She wanted to scream at him for doing this to her how could he. They had been so close. Apart of him was still the doctor. It killed her. She entered her room without a word to Jenny and simply went to bed.


End file.
